


There's Fire in Our Hearts

by hernameinthesky



Series: Hayden/Tracy Coda [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Coda, Conversations and Kissing, Developing Relationship, Episode: s05e16 Lie Ability, F/F, Love/Hate, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/pseuds/hernameinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing here so late?” Hayden asks, pretty sure she already knows. Her heart thumps fast in her chest and anxiety thrums through her. She can’t meet Tracy’s eyes. Tracy cocks her head to one side, smirk fading and gaze becoming searching.</p><p>“I know you left Deucalion alone,” she says, and Hayden’s heart sinks, her fears confirmed. “I saw you at Eichen House. You helped Scott McCall.”</p><p>OR</p><p>Tracy wants to know why Hayden's helping Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Fire in Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after [And They'll Burn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5876152) and won't make much sense unless you've read that first.

Hayden hears Tracy a second before she leaps through Hayden’s window, but she still can’t stop herself jumping a little as Tracy lands on her carpet in a crouch. Tracy smirks as she straightens up.

“I have a door y'know,” Hayden says pushing her homework away and spinning around on her chair to fully face Tracy.

“But then your sister would want to know what I’m doing here so late,” Tracy says.

“What _are_ you doing here so late?” Hayden asks, pretty sure she already knows. Her heart thumps fast in her chest and anxiety thrums through her. She can’t meet Tracy’s eyes. Tracy cocks her head to one side, smirk fading and gaze becoming searching.

“I know you left Deucalion alone,” she says, and Hayden’s heart sinks, her fears confirmed. “I saw you at Eichen House. You helped Scott McCall.”

Hayden stands up and crosses her arms, fixing Tracy with a defiant look. “You gonna tell Theo?”

Tracy pauses, looking away from Hayden and examining her room instead. Hayden’s suddenly very aware of the overflowing laundry basket in the corner and the three dirty cups on her bedside table.

“Why did you do it?” Tracy says finally, facing Hayden again and stepping away from the window. There’s still a half a room between them, but Hayden steps back, the edge of her desk pressing against her back. She can still remember vividly the warmth of Tracy’s hands on her, the press of each finger, the way she smelled like soap and how she kissed Hayden fiercely, like she couldn’t resist.

“I told you before,” Hayden says, staring at a point over Tracy’s shoulder, “I don’t want to be the bad guy. So are you going to tell Theo?”

Tracy draws in closer until she’s mere inches away, her hands reaching out and curling around Hayden’s forearms, trying to pull them down to her sides.

“Are you going to persuade me not to?” she says, voice low. She leans forward, but Hayden turns her head at the last second so Tracy’s lips hit her cheek. Tracy doesn’t seem to mind, kissing along her jaw instead, lips soft and breath hot against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands drop to Tracy’s hips without her permission, twisting in the material of her t-shirt.

“Don’t,” Hayden says breathlessly.

Tracy pulls away just enough to look Hayden in the eye, her arms wrapped around Hayden's waist. “Why not? You had sex with Liam didn’t you? Why not me?”

Hayden jerks away like she’s been stung, but the desk is in the way and they only end up pressed tighter together. She can feel the edge of Tracy's jeans pressing into her hips through her pyjamas, Tracy's hair tickling her neck where it's fallen forward.

“Exactly,” she says, trying to make her voice strong. “I’m with Liam. Not you.”

Tracy’s eyes go hard, her body stiffening, and it’s only then Hayden realises how relaxed she’d been.

“I thought we established you didn’t feel anything for him. Or have you suddenly discovered the power of _true love_ ,” Tracy says, a cold, mocking edge to her voice.

“Stop it,” Hayden snaps, pushing her back and slipping around her, walking over to the window and staring out at the street below. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, the cool night air on her face calming. “Are you going to tell Theo?” she says again, voice firm, not turning to look at Tracy.

Tracy doesn’t reply. Hayden puts her hands on the windowsill and leans forward, feeling the stone cold and rough against her palms.

“Tracy?”

“You were fine kissing me the other night.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about-”

“I want to know why.” For the first time there’s a shadow of something other than anger in Tracy’s voice, something like hurt, and it surprises Hayden enough. It’s enough.

“Because I can’t have it both ways,” she says quietly. “I can’t be with you and be good. You’re not good. You were going to take Lydia to Theo, even though he was probably going to hurt her. I just can’t do it.”

“But you can do Liam?” Tracy says coldly, each word causing guilt to pierce Hayden like a knife. “You can pretend you like him, love him even? You can kiss him and touch him and get his hopes up-”

“Stop!” She spins around, face hot, angry tears pricking her eyes. “Just stop it!”

Tracy raises her eyebrows. “Defensive, aren’t you?”

Hayden’s heart is pounding in her chest, anger coursing through her, and when she strides forward and yanks Tracy in, the kiss is hard and unforgiving. Tracy kisses back, biting Hayden’s lip, dragging her nails across Hayden’s back. Nails that can paralyse. Nails that can kill. Hayden gasps and pulls away again, but she can’t make herself go far, can’t unwind her hands from Tracy’s hair or stop staring at her reddened lips.

“I’m with Liam,” she says in a faint voice, guilt squirming in her chest.

“But you want to be with me,” Tracy says, sounding satisfied. She steps away and Hayden’s hands fall limply to her sides. “I won’t tell Theo.”

She walks past Hayden and is at the window when Hayden finds her voice again, spinning round to look at her.

“You’re leaving?” she says, annoyed at how breathless, how disappointed, how confused she sounds. She swallows and pushes her hair out of her face. “Why did you come if you weren’t going to stay?”

Tracy smirks. “I have to get back before Theo notices I’m gone. Don’t worry, I’ll come back tomorrow night.”

She’s gone before Hayden can protest, if she was going to at all. She stares at the window for a long moment, then sighs heavily and goes to close it, drawing her curtains sharply. When Liam texts later that night, she doesn’t reply.


End file.
